The present invention relates to a rearward-side body structure of a vehicle, particularly a passenger car, having two side members mutually connected by a cross member. On each vehicle side, one console is provided, which in each case covers a junction node in a flat and form-integrated manner from below, in which junction node the cross member is to be fastened to the respective side member.
From German patent document DE 10 2005 044 908 A1, a rearward-side body structure of a vehicle is known, which includes two side members as well as one cross member. The cross member mutually connects the two side members respectively in a junction node. On each vehicle side, a console is provided, which covers the respective junction node from below in a flat and form-integrated fashion. In the case of the known vehicle body structure, a seat surface for mounting a seat for a suspension spring is mounted on the respective console. In addition, the console is used for stiffening the junction node.
Other vehicle body structures are known, for example, from U.S. patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,653 and US 2002/0163173 A1 and German patent document DE 103 42 807 A1.
The present invention relates to the problem of indicating an improved embodiment for a vehicle body structure of the above-mentioned type, which is distinguished particularly by a greater functionality of the consoles.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by a rearward-side body structure of a vehicle, particularly a passenger car, having two side members mutually connected by a cross member. On each vehicle side, one console is provided, which in each case covers a junction node in a flat and form-integrated manner from below, and in which junction node the cross member is to be fastened to the respective side member. The respective console has a bearing plate on which a subframe of the vehicle can be supported. The respective bearing plate has at least one passage opening through which the subframe can be screwed to the vehicle body structure. Advantageous embodiments are also described and claimed herein.
The invention is based on the general idea of constructing a bearing plate at the respective console, which bearing plate is further developed such that a subframe of the vehicle can be supported thereon. Furthermore, it is suggested to equip the respective bearing plate with at least one passage opening, which makes it possible to screw the subframe virtually through the console to the vehicle body structure.
As a result of the novel construction, it is achieved, on the one hand, that the console has a greater functionality in that the rearward-side subframe of the vehicle can be supported on the latter. By integrating this subframe support in the console, a separate support of the subframe will not be necessary. The additional functionality of the console, therefore, leads to a reduction of the manufacturing costs for the vehicle body structure. On the other hand, fastening the respective subframe through the console on the junction node or on the vehicle body structure through the console permits a sufficiently firm linkage between the subframe and the vehicle body structure. It is only the fastening of the subframe on the vehicle body structure through the respective console that makes it possible to construct the bearing plate for supporting the subframe on the console. As a rule, the thickness of the material of the console, preferably designed as a preformed sheet metal part, is not sufficient for the fastening of the subframe on the console in order to be able to ensure the desired stability of a linkage directly at the console.
Corresponding to a preferred embodiment, in the respective junction node, a bush can be fastened to the respective side member and/or to the cross member and is aligned with respect to the respective passage opening of the bearing plate, has a thread, and is covered by the console. By use of such a bush, a sufficiently firm screw-on point can be created in a particularly simple and inexpensive manner for fastening the subframe to the vehicle body structure.
An additional embodiment is particularly advantageous, in which the respective bush is further developed as a vertical bush which is characterized by a vertical collar. The vertical collar is flatly supported on an interior side of the console facing the junction node on the bearing plate and thereby encloses the respective passage opening. As a result of this construction, the supporting forces, which are transmitted from the subframe to the bearing plate, are introduced by way of the vertical bush into the junction node. The console itself is thereby virtually uncoupled from the supporting forces. In particular, the console therefore is essentially exposed to no bending stress.
Additional important characteristics and advantages of the invention are contained in the claims, the drawings and the pertaining description of the figures by way of the drawings.
It is understood that the above-mentioned characteristics, which will be explained in the following, can be used not only in the respective indicated combination, but also in other combinations or alone without leaving the scope of the present invention.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated in the drawings and will be further explained in the following description, in which case the same reference numbers refer to the same or similar or functionally identically components.